


Kids dating life

by GonFreecss



Series: Bakoda advent calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Oblivious, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Hakoda has suspicions about their children dating life...Bato do not have it.
Relationships: Aang/Sokka (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Katara, mentioned
Series: Bakoda advent calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Kids dating life

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

"Bato, Bato". 

"Mhm, I love you Hakoda but I also love to sleep, so why are you this time interrupting my sleep schedule. I told you already, I don´t know if the avatars from the Earth kingdom when they enter into the avatar state their feet bright. "

"This time it is important".

Hearing the worry in Hakoda´s voice, Bato sat on the bed and hold his husband hand. "What´s wrong?".

"I think our babies are dating already". 

"Hako..."

"I think Sokka is dating with that Omoshu warrior, Suki or with Toph and I am almost sure that Katara is girlfriend of Aaang or Zuko". 

"Koda...".

"They are too small, and I don´t want to give them the talk but I am not even sure with whom they are, maybe I am wrong". 

"Hakoda! You are wrong, they are dating but not with the person you think. First, Suki the Kyoshi warrior has a girlfriend in the North Pole. Second, Zuko is getting married with a boy named Jet, I met him and he is a nice man. Now listen carefully, Aang and Sokka are boyfriends. And Katara and Toph are girlfriends, and I am helping Toph to make an arrangment collar. Soon, out little princess will get married, and you had no idea.

Hakoda stayed quiet for a moment. "Bato, our children are gays". 

"So are we". 

"How did you knew". 

"It was obvious, and don´t worry I already gave them the talk". 

"Bato, I love you. I don´t know what my life would be without you."

Bato smiled and went back to sleep, cuddling agains his busband. "Probably a mess". 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like it leave kudos, comments and bookmark.  
> Also, english is not my first language so be nice with me about my mistakes.


End file.
